Wrapping Paper An Advent Fic
by DdraigCoch
Summary: Just a moment of peace in the Maclean-Laytner household as they get ready for Christmas. Post series, slash, immature pun. Please Review!


Title: December 1st

Fandom: FAKE

Pairing(s): Ryo/Dee, Bikky

Summary: The boys. Wrapping.

Disclaimer: Mesa make no money from dis, mesa mean no harm. Or, in English, the characters and situations in this fic do not belong to me but to the talented Sanami Matoh.

Ryo watched with bemusement from the kitchen as his lover and son sat at either end of his coffee table, wrapping what had to be the largest quantity of chocolate selection boxes he'd ever seen. Bikky had a roll of blue paper covered in hundreds of Santa hated penguins in one hand, struggling to cut it in a straight line. Dee was wrapping presents with a pink, flying Rudolph wrapping paper, neatly and quickly. As though that wasn't odd enough to wake up to on a Sunday afternoon, the pair of them were quiet, too focussed on what they were doing to bicker. For half a second he couldn't help thinking that maybe this was his very own Christmas miracle.

"I hate to break this up, but my living room looks like Charlie's chocolate factory. What are you two up to?"

"Willies." Bikky murmured, taping down a flap precisely.

Dee and Ryo both looked at him with amused smirks, although Ryo was at least trying to hide his. Realizing their silence a moment later, the blonde boy looked up at the adults. "What?"

"Willies?" Dee asked voice tight with the snigger he was manfully trying to hold back.

"Yeah... Willy Wonka. It was his chocolate factory, not Charlie's. Why what-" The kid's eyes widened, staring between the two detectives with a mixture of disbelief and horror. "Aw man! You're an old hornball, Laytner!"

"Oh yeah? Well I wasn't the one going around randomly saying 'willies'."

"I wasn't randomly saying willies! We're studying the book at school, pervert!" Bikky cried, throwing his roll of tape at Dee's head, where is bounced off and rolled under the sofa. The black haired detective stared at the kid for a moment, his face quickly colouring with the usual irritation.

"Well it's good to know that you can read, brat, because you sure can't wrap straight!"

"Hey! I'm doing you a favour old man! If you –"

"-What are you two doing anyway?" Ryo interjected before they could take it any further; maybe if he could distract them they'd go back to working quietly, and just for once he could eat his breakfast in peace? Bikky huffed, glared at Dee and turned firmly away from him. Dee simply grinned and went back to wrapping the gifts.

"We're wrapping."

"I can see that Dee."

"The idiot here blew his Christmas bonus on sweets for the kids at Penguin's and I'm helping him wrap 'em."

Ryo couldn't help but laugh as Dee went bright red to the tip of his ears. The blonde detective resolved to find out later on just how far down that rare blush went, but for now he contented himself with leaning down over Dee , leaning his chin on his lover's shoulder.

"You know you've got to save for yourself one day, right?"

"Yeah." Dee ducked his head a bit, strong hands pausing on top of the box he'd just finished wrapping. "Penguin said the same thing. But I couldn't just not give them something. It's Christmas!" Dee turned his head and pouted at him, only to be met by Ryo's sweet smile.

"Need any more help?"

Dee somehow managed to pull off grinning like a loon and blushing a fierce red at the same time without clashing horribly with his eyes. Ryo just smiled and accepted his seat at their coffee table and the lap full of wrapped gift, blank name tags and a name list. Writing down names in his perfect copperplate writing, Ryo snuck glances at Dee and Bikky bickering with grins over the tape and thought that this would make a nice family tradition. Their first family tradition.

"Yo, Ryo. Earth to Ryo! What're you doing out there in outer space?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Miles away."

"Was it nice there?" Bikky asked obnoxiously.

"Yeah. But it's nicer here." Ryo said softly, smiling a little when his two lost street cats blinked and grinned right back at him.


End file.
